when things take a bad turn
by fandomer02
Summary: elena turning into a vampire takes a turn for the worst nobody knows she has vampire blood in her system but what if its to late and the think she died how will everyone recover p.s in this alaric doesnt die only his hunter side
1. Chapter 1 : here we go

**ok so this is my second story but i am planning on making this have more than one chapter i hope you like it and since im out of school right now i will have more time to write :)**

 **this is basically based of the last episode in season 3 before elena turns but i twisted it now with out further a do i hope you like the story _**

Elena and Stefan where madly inlove they did everything together. they never fought with one another they knew each other inside and out. but one day elena found herself starting to love damon. Stefan knew it too. He made a choice he knew that she had to make a choice betwen him and damon. He let her go.

Meanwhile stefan and damon made a deal with elijah and rebekah they would give klaus to them if they spared elenas life you see elenas life way lincked to a hunter that wanted them all dead. if she died he would too. They agreed and ran they knew the hunter would follow them.

Matt grabbed elena and put her in his truck he wanted to get a choice out of her. hours earlier elena had gotten in a car accident when they brought her in hospital, they gave her vampire blood stefan's blood.

When damon had given rebekah the adress to get klaus and she got there the hunter was already there they tried getting klaus away but the hunter was one step ahead he found them. Damon knew elena was linked to the hunter which is why he let the hunter try and kill him damon didnt fight back.

Elena and matt were driving across wickery bridge. The hunter killed klaus, (or so they thought) what they didnt know is that klaus was out inside of tylers body. They deal was eleijah and rebekah would take klauses body and they wouldnt kill the hunter. Which ment killing elena. While matt and elena were driving elena had chossen to be with stefan she loved him she would never want to let him go.

Rebekah had called Stefan "hello?" stefan answered "well elena is on her way aparently"rebekah said "yeah elijah told me" he said "the thing is stefan eleijah said we have to keep running but i dont want to run anymore so the only way to get rid of the hunter is to kill him" "but the only way he dies is if elena dies" "i know" she said "we had a deal" stefan said "no" she said "that was before klaus was dead the deal is off". "nooooo" he screamed he heard the car crash and go off the bridge.

"matt look out!" elena cried matt swirved out of the way and flew into water. the car quickley sumerged into the water. elena started to get flash backs to the time her parents had drove off the bridge with her in the car. her father tried and tried to get them out there was no way. until stefan got to them elenas father was still concusios when stefan got to him elena had just started losing concusness when he got there. stefan remembered that night. And as he got there to save matt and elena he started getting flashbacks too.

He remembered elenas father not letting stefan save him he told him to save elena first. when stefan first saw elena he was confused she looked exactly like katherine but later on he learned she was nothing like her and he fell madley in love with her. when stefan finally got to the truck holding matt and elena under water he saw that elena was concuse he saw her triying to wake matt stefan quickely open the door he reached in for elena but elena wouldnt let him save her instead she put matts life before her own.

she was the most selfless as shes always been.

 **REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : after math

**a week later**

it was the day of elenas funeral and everyone was there the whole town and all her family and friends everyone wrote little things to say for elena the first one to start was jeremy and he was a mess sobbing harder then anyone in that room which was very loud considering there was bonnie, caroline,alaric, stefan, and damon but he composed himself and stood up and waked to the front of the living room in the boarding house.

" my sister is my hero" he started " she was my bestfriend when i needed her and she never judged me i thought that this speech would be a while before i made it but i guess i was wrong elena was always there when our parents died she was the only person that could get me to smile or laugh when i was sad and i will forever miss her i will always have a whole in my heart where she belongs and one day when i have kids i will make sure they now there auntie elena i love you elena " jeremy finished and walked back to where he was first standing next to alaric.

the next was bonnie as she let go of caroline and went to the front of the room " elena gilbert was and always will be my best friend i remeber the first day i meet her it was the second week of first grade and a kid in our class was mean to me one day she pushed me down on the ground and elena was just walking back from getting a ice cream from the ice cream truck and saw what the girl did and elena walked up to that girl and bite her so hard she started bleeding and when the girl ran off elena helped me up and gave me her ice cream elena has always been selfless and kind and loved by everyone who meet her elena was a keeper and im glad i meet her because know i can say i knew the bravest, kindest,loyalest, selfless person i ever meet and not a day will pass that i wont miss her ill miss you elena" she stopped and walked backwards towards elenas casket and kissed her fingers and placed them on the casket. she walked back to caroline and they wrapped each other in a hug.

next was matt " i knew elena since we were born she was my best friends the friend that let me cry and be there for me i will always owe her my life there wont be one day that i wish she was still here and not one day will pass that i wont be grateful to have meet her thanks for everything lena " matt walked back towards everyone else.

and then alaric went up " elena was like the daughter i never had we could talk for hours about anything and not get bored i remeber when we laughted at random stuff and i will always miss seeing her smile the smile that light up any room when she walked in the laugh that was infectause or the love that she gave everyone she knew she and jeremy became my family when i needed one and i will never forget her the 18 year old girl that everyone loved i'll miss you el" alaric walked back and looked down not wanting anyone see him cry but then he realized he didnt care and held his head up and let his wall down he crouched down by the floor and let himself cry.

there was only two people left to say something and that was the two salvatore brothers the first was damon whose eyes where blood shot and there was still tears going down his face he stood in front of everyone and started. " elena was someone that you wanted to keep in your life and your heart forever and fortunate for me she was and always will be" he said as freah tears poured down his face " she was someone that i trusted someone who could read me like a open book someone who understood me someone who cared about me and someone i will love and miss forever i will always be asking why she had to be taken so soon and i know i would give my life up for her becuase she didnt deserve this and she never will she was loyal kind selfless good she was light and i dont know why she ever gave me a chance but im glad she did because she turned my life around and made me a better person i will always miss her the light in my life thank you for being my best friend " he finished and walked back to stefan who huged damon and damon hugged him back harder "its your turn" damon said to stefan and let go.

stefan walked to the front of the room and let himself cry a little before starting " elena was the best girlfriend i could ask for she was the love of my life nobody could compare to her she had a heart of gold and put her friends and family before herself she litteraly gave up her life for someone, she was the person that i told everything to i will love her forever and not a day will go by that i dont think about her goodbye elena" stefan finshed and everyone left after the ceremony the only people who were there at the house was stefan, damon, bonnie, caroline,jeremy, matt and alaric.

they just sat there staring at the casket until jeremy got up and walked to it " if were gonna keep staring at it we might as well have something worth looking at" he said opening the casket and looking at elena she was dressed in a black dress her hair on her shoulders hands on her stomach and still looked like the elena everyone knew. Jeremey held her hand as he sobbed and got on one knee and rested his arm on the casket seal as everyone got up and sourouned the casket as they started sobbing themselves stefan hugged damon and damon hugged him back crying in stefans neck as stefan cryed in his shoulder and then the girls bonnie and caroline hugged each other and sobbed and finally jeremy got up and hugged alaric and cried as alaric cryed with him and matt just stood and sobbed with his head down.

soon everyone let go of each other and turned back to elena jeremy walked back to elena bent down and wispered "i love you lena" and kissed her cheek suddenly the whole room grew cold and the casket jolted to the side everyone got closer to elena suddenly elena's eyes fluttered open she smiled and looked at everyone "im back"


End file.
